dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Saylena Beelzebub
Saylena Beelzebub, formerly known as Saylena Gremory, is the current Great Satan who has taken on the name Beelzebub. Being one of the three Super Devils of the New Satan Faction, Caesar states that she was the one with the power and drive to become the devil Lucifer, however she turned this down in order to aid her husband, Ajuka Astaroth, in his evil piece research. Despite her weird version of love for the man, she describes him as a fool for turning down the job and only took it due to his refusal. She is said to be the second strongest devil of the Underworld, behind her rival and co-worker, Nicholas Satan. Appearance Saylena is described as a busty and tall woman with long crimson red hair that reaches all the way down her back and bright blue-green eyes. Even though she has the appearance of a young woman, she is indeed centuries years old. Having been cursed by a Dragon God in the past she has two horns on her head, however, she simply puts them away using magic. Her wings have also underwent a sort of transformation, as they are like normal devil wings except they appear to be much thicker and has spikes on both sides. She also has dragon-like scales on her back. Being a devil king she typically wears a long, red dress that reaches down to her feet with a furry overcoat and a diamond-like pattern going down her eyes. Personality Unlike her co-worker Valencia Leviathan, Saylena is noted to be a feisty, arrogant, and angry figure. She has a ill-tempered and aggressive personality and gets angry at the slightest problem so much that she accounts for 35% of the repairs in the Underworld. She hates to be disturbed while relaxing and is known for her and her son's violent interactions. Ajuka Astaroth later states that if it wasn't for her taking the job of a Satan, she would probably just wander the worlds causing mayhem and destruction and getting into fights with anyone who crosses her path. Ajuka also states that while she has these negative traits she still seems to be able to control her temper while working or when she interacts with other factions and leaders, able to maintain a very calm and cheerful facade. Despite these traits Caesar Lucifer has the upmost respect for her, admitting that she is indeed his superior in terms of fighting and strength despite them both carrying the status of Super Devils. He also states that she is the one most fit to carry the name of Lucifer due to her power, however she chose to take on the name Beelzebub in order to support her fiancee' work on the evil pieces and maintaining the Rating Game system. Despite only marrying due to wanting a powerful child who could one day rival the current Satan, she is shown to genuinely care about Ajuka based on actions. She admits that her son is indeed a problem child for both the Gremory and Astaroth clans, having inherited her temper and aggressive personality but inherited her father's laid-back personality. Because of this, she states that if he were to team up with Rebekah Orias, the Underworld would be doomed. Saylena however seems to care about one thing and one thing only, power. Believing that if a devil isn't born with the natural power they will forever be a weakling and while Nicholas Satan is held on a pedestal for his power, he was naturally born with it and merely learned to polish and control it. She does however show some respect towards the younger generation, stating that some interesting things will probably unfold among them, especially Rebekah Orias, her own son, Nicholas's daughter, and Dahlia Orias due to them all being related to Satans and having exceptional power. She is also shown to be a fan of cosplay as she loves dressing up in a Crimson Satan costume. History Not much is known about Saylean other than she fought alongside the other Satans during the Great War and during the Civil War successfully killing Lucifer's servant, Euclid Lucifuge. She later got married to Ajuka Astaroth and had a son. When he refused to accept the position as Beelzebub due to his disinterest in being a devil king, she took the title and gave up on Lucifer so she could work alongside her husband and help with the development of the Evil Pieces and aiding in their introduction into devil society to repopulate their race. She was the childhood friend of Ajuka and later married him at first due to simply wanting strong children but later admitting to herself she actually loved him. At one point in the past her temper led to her getting in a fight with a Dragon God with him cursing her with a dragon-like mutation. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the current Beelzebub and Second Strongest Devil in the Underworld, Saylean is immense demonic power transcending beyond the boundaries of the regular Devils, far exceeding even those of the Four Original Satans. Her power is so immense that she is one of the few who could give Nicholas Satan a decent challenge. She also shows no fear of striking or hitting him. As a further testament to her power, Zekariya Lucifer has stated that she is the rightful one to carry the title of Lucifer and her aura could turn a low-class angel's soul to nothingness on contact. Power of Destruction (滅びの力, Horobi no Chikara): Saylena inherited the Power of Destruction from her mother. She has overwhelming mastery of her Power of Destruction that allows her to eliminate anything it touches. * Ruin the Extinct '(, ''Ruin za Ekusutinkuto): Through years of training along with the Demonic Power talents of the Gremory, Saylena has become able to shape her Power of Destruction into numerous, highly mobile orbs and spears, able to eliminate things without a trace as well as circumvent the defenses of hier target, resulting in minimal damage to the surroundings. * 'Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction '(人型に浮かび上がる滅びのオーラ, Hitogata ni Ukabiagaru Horobi no Ōra): Saylena's true form. She can convert herself into the Power of Destruction that destroys everything regardless of her will. Saylena compresses the Power of Destruction into a human shape that releases demonic powers that are ten times more powerful than the original Lucifer. In this form she can fight on par to someone like Nicholas Satan however she is unable to fully control this form as the Power of Destruction spreads without her command or control. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Saylena is a master of hand-to-hand combat, able to combine the power with her fists and legs increasing the lethal power of her attacks however the Power of Destruction is greatly weaken at a result due to focusing on control rather than pure annihilation. Master Technician: Saylena is a technique type fighter that polishes and masters all of her demonic powers and skills to dispatch enemies efficiently. She focuses on neutralizing her enemies attacks with the Power of Destruction and striking with lethal and efficient blows. Master Magician: Saylena is an ultimate Wizard-Technique type fighter. In addition to the Power of Destruction, her defensive magic is on par to Isabel Orias, someone who is capable of defending against Super Devil Class attacks. Flight: Being a Devil, she can fly using his wings. Trivia * I thought about changing the creator of the evil pieces however instead I went with a fem Sirzechs x Ajuka AU. However I used the fact that Ajuka wasn't interested in being a Satan in canon to create this timeline. * The name Saylena was given to me by my Houki Minami being the combination between the names of the sister of Sirzechs' namesakes, Sayla Mass and Relena Peacecraft (taken from the gundam series like Sirzechs'). * I was originally going to give her the same personality as Sirzechs however I decided to go with his foil. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse